Fairy Tales and Castles
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: Makorra week! Seven fics based on the prompts. Day 7: Ever After.
1. Fantasy

**A/N**: HAPPY MAKORRA WEEK! I just finished Zutara week and now this! I wanted to do something with the Ember Island Players so there this is.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

Mako gently stroked Korra's back as they relaxed on her bed. He enjoyed the lazy days with Korra and took every opportunity to exploit them. They both had a break from their duties so here they were.

"Mako I think we should go do something," Korra said looking up at him.

This was not part of the plan. He tried to reason with her. "We are doing something, we're hanging out together."

"No I mean like a date thing." She was actually blushing. Spirits she was going to kill him.

"We went out a few nights ago."

"We went out two weeks ago. Come on Mako, let's do something, please?" She pouted. She knew he couldn't deny her anything when she did that and used it to her full advantage.

He sighed. "Fine what do you have in mind?"

She brightened, sat up quickly and pulled a flyer out of her pocket. Clearly she was prepared. "I got this on the ferry the other day. There's a play called 'The Avatar's Love' preformed by this group called the EIP, whatever that stands for, and we should go!"

Mako took the brightly colored flyer from her and looked it over. He wasn't that into plays (he and Bolin had snuck into a few when they were younger) but this looked harmless and he'd see it for Korra. "Fine it looks like the last performance is tonight. Let's see if we can get tickets."

"Great! Let's get going!" Sometimes she had too much energy.

* * *

The theatre was packed. They were in the cheap nose bleed seats (the ticket vendor apologized profusely for the lack of better seats, especially for the Avatar) but they still had a good view of the stage and no one could see if they (he) got bored and decided to do something else (like try to make out with his girlfriend or sleep).

"Did you know we're in this?" She asked him as she looked over the program.

"What?"

"Apparently the first part is all about Aang and Katara and the second part is about me. How cool is that?" Mako was going to hate this play.

The lights dimmed and the curtain rose. The South Pole was the backdrop apparently and there was a boat with two people paddling it. He assumed they were Katara and Sokka. Korra was bouncing next to him. "I know this story! Katara used to tell me it when I was little at bedtime!" She whispered excitedly.

"Oh Sokka, do you ever think we'll find love in the cold desolate South Pole?" Actress Katara moaned.

"If we look hard enough, and have enough meat, I'm sure we can do anything!" Actor Sokka exclaimed.

"The South Pole isn't desolate," Korra grumbled. This was going to be a long play.

* * *

The first act wasn't bad in his opinion. A little cheesy and a little over exaggerated but that was to be expected, he guessed. The deathbed scene was kind of touching though.

Korra, on the other hand, was fuming. "Aang never saved Katara from a volcano, she would have told me. And she was never that weak where he had to save her from everything. What was that whole jealousy plot with Fire Lord Zuko? I've met him! He's just friends with Katara." She'd been going on like this since the intermission started.

"We can go if you want, we don't have to see ourselves up there," he offered.

"No, we're going to watch the whole damn play. I want to see what they do with us now," she said stubbornly.

"It can't be that bad," he says off-handedly. He hates when he's proven wrong.

The curtain opens and there's the probending arena. There _he_ is, throwing ribbons to show he's bending and at least he can appreciate the choreography because it does look a little like a match. He spots the actress Korra off to the side watching and there's an announcer talking about the bending brothers.

"Look at that Mako, he's faster than lightning! He and his little brother Bolin are keeping the Rabiroos at bay, no thanks to the Fire Ferrets useless waterbender," The announcer boomed. Mako did like that Hasook wasn't even getting a name. "Just look at how amazing the brothers bending is! To think they learned on the streets after the fearless Mako watched their parents murder." Mako sat straight up and tried very hard not to growl. Yes their death had been in the paper and, yes, his name had been mentioned but this was _no one's business_ and he'd already dealt with fangirls based off of what the papers printed. He didn't need this.

"Doing all right there?" Korra asked sweetly.

"Fine- why is that even important to the story?" Mako grossed.

"I'm sure it adds something to it."

"Let's wait till you say something tough girl."

"And that's the match! The Fire Ferrets win!" The audience was cheering and Mako liked that a little more than he should.

Actress Korra was jumping up and down and Mako noticed her shirt showed way more cleavage than anything Korra ever wore.

"You're really Mako?" Actress Korra gushed.

"That's me. Do you want an autograph Miss...?" Actor Mako asked.

"Korra, Avatar Korra."

"Get out of town!"

Mako slumped in his chair. "That's not how it happened and I never assume people want autographs."

"It's better than what actually happened."

"I already apologized and admitted I'm an idiot what more do you want?"

Korra kissed his cheek. "I just want you to know."

"You're a better bender than the no good waterbender we have, why don't you join us?" Actor Mako asked while holding Actress Korra close.

"Oh Mako that's a great idea! She'll add some stability to our rocky team!" Actor Bolin said excitedly.

"I don't know whether to feel bad for Bo or to think this is somewhat accurate," Mako mused.

"I'm going with feeling bad. He doesn't crack earthbender jokes," Korra replied.

"You're right, he doesn't. He does tell bad jokes sometimes."

"When?"

"You don't live with him," Mako told her.

They continued complaining through the rest. Mako and Korra complained about Asami being an airhead who only cared about clothes but both agreed that Tenzin really was that serious. Then their kiss happened.

"Oh Mako, I don't care that you're with Asami. I love you so much and you're my forever boy!" Actress Korra exclaimed.

"I've loved you since the moment I saw you. I'm only with Asami so she can sponsor our team! It's you who I love!" Actor Mako replied with equal over acting.

"That's how people see us?" Korra yelled standing up.

"Korra, sit down please," Mako begged looking around at the people now staring at them. They were beginning to whisper and Mako really didn't want to deal with people coming up to them while he was on a date with his girlfriend. This was part of the reason why he enjoyed staying in so much.

"No," Korra said while cracking her knuckles. "I'm going to tell them what really happened and how you didn't say you love me until we were in the South Pole and that you were upset about this!"

He tugged on her fur-lined wrap. "Sit down Korra!" He whispered through gritted teeth. She fell into his lap and, while usually he loved a lap full of Korra, this time he was trying to fight her off and keep her calm. "Let's go outside now," he hissed into her ear.

"Fine," she muttered standing up. Mako ignored the whispers that followed them out of the room.

Once in the lobby Mako grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. "Look this is just some fantasy whoever the playwright is come up with for how we admitted our feelings. They know we kissed there because there was that article about our love lives that I'm still trying to figure out how they knew about that. They know when you joined our team. They're just imaging what happened because they can't ignore that I dated Asami too."

She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "I still don't like it," she grumbled under her breath.

"Neither do I but if people want to watch this what can we do?"

"Tell them that Avatar Korra hates it and arrest them?" She replied hopefully.

"Lin already told me I can't arrest people I don't like."

"Well that's just stupid."

Mako thought. "How about I take you to Narooks and then for some kind of desert and we'll complain about the play and plot how to find this EIP group and set the record straight?" He offered.

Korra relaxed. "I like this idea. And we can go to the sweet shop by the docks?"

"Wherever you want to go."

"Deal!" She hugged him.

They linked arms and exited the theatre. Mako happily set fire to the poster by the door.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome.**


	2. Noir

**A/N:** I'm not even sure if this counts.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

* * *

Korra put down her book when she heard the knock. She stood and smoothed her new blue silk nightgown as she prepared to open the door. She hoped whatever makeup she'd put on earlier was still fresh looking. She quickly brushed the hair out of her eyes (she hated it down but needed it that way) and opened the door.

There stood Mako, leaning against the doorframe, fedora in his hands as he ran his fingers around the broad brim. "You didn't have to dress up for me, doll," he said in way of greeting.

"I always sleep like this," Korra replied in what she hoped was a sultry voice. He smirked.

"I found your polar beardog."

"Why thank you so much," she slid up to him, pressing herself against his chest. "How can I ever repay you?"

He grabbed her arms and pushed her back. His grip tightened as she struggled to free herself. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you tell me what's really going on, doll," he told her.

"I lost my pet, you're the best detective in the City and I needed the best. She's very special to me."

"Your pet knew exactly where you live and, from what I can tell, has been coming home every night."

She stopped moving. "You've been spying on me?" She accused.

"Of course I am. I know who you really are," he whispered.

She looked around the hallway and then back at him. "Come inside, we should get to know each other better." He walked past her as she closed the door. He turned and she immediately sent water around his wrists and froze them together in front of him.

He sighed and she watched as he melted the ice away with the heat of his hands. "You should really make sure you never do that to a firebender."

"You don't advertise your abilities," she accused as she took a defensive stance.

"And you don't advertise you're the Avatar but we all have our faults." She opened her mouth to deny it but he held up a hand. "Spare me, sweetheart. If you're going to do things in public at least change your name. Now are you going to tell me why you sent me on a wild goose chase?"

She knew there was no point in lying. "You're investigating Zolt."

"And how did you know that?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Did you know he says he's partnered with Amon?"

"Ha," Mako said bitterly. "If he's in league with him then I'm the prince of the Fire Nation."

"He had Equalists come and kidnap me!" Korra exclaimed.

Mako plopped himself down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. Korra stood her ground. "Suit yourself. He doesn't have Equalists. He's trained some of his henchmen in chi blocking and killed to get those uniforms. He's been manipulating everyone around him to take control of all the Triads. Amon, as far as I can tell, is sitting back and letting them destroy each other before striking. Now, why do you think he would need the all might Avatar on his side?"

"Mockery will get you no where."

He held his hands up. "I'm just wondering what a pretty girl like you is doing with a creep like that."

Korra looked away. "He said he'd get Amon to take my parents bending if I didn't do what he wanted," she said softly.

Mako's face softens. "I'm sorry." He stood and embraced her. She didn't relax. "You were doing what you thought you could to protect them."

"I tried to warn him but he has minions at the switch board and they're supposed to block my calls. I can't even telegram without him knowing."

"As far as we know neither Zolt nor Amon have spies in the Southern Water Tribe." He stroked her back. She wasn't sure how to react, she'd only ever been held like this by her mother. She wasn't going to cry, that was just silly. "Is there anything else Zolt made you promise to do?"

She hesitated. This was the one thing Zolt really wanted, the one guarantee he needed. "He made me promise to never take his bending."

Mako pushed her back. "You know how to do that?"

"Of course not," she scoffed. "But Aang did and it is possible for the Avatar to do it. I just don't know how. There's no manual that comes with this." She bit her lip. "Now he's going to find out I told you and we're both going to be in trouble."

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean? Of course he is because he's going to know we were meeting!"

"We've been trailing him and routinely cutting off his connections."

"We've?" She narrowed her eyes. "You're in Beifong's pocket, aren't you?"

He shrugged. "What can I say? I'm either with her, the Triads, or the Equalists and frankly she scares me the most. That and she's bailed out my brother enough for me to owe her."

"You have a brother?"

"Bolin."

"Wait, Bolin who competes in every Earth Rumble? The Bolin who finally won this year?"

Mako beamed. "That's my baby brother. He's done some idiotic things but he's really turned himself around."

"That's great and all but how is any of this going to make it so Zolt doesn't try to manipulate me anymore than he is since he knows you're here?"

"We're going to give him a show."

"What's that supposed to mean!" She exclaimed as he dragged her over to her window. Still stunned he kissed her. His lips were hard on hers; there was nothing remotely romantic about it. She pushed him away and slapped him. "What in Spirits name was that for?"

Mako pulled her close again. "I'm trying to let him think we're dating. Unless you want to come up with a better reason as to why I'm going to be coming to your apartment every night to check on you," he whispered into her ear.

"I'm beginning to hate you."

"You're just bad that I have the upper hand. Now kiss me like you mean it and I'll consider taking you out to dinner tomorrow night sweetheart."

"You'll have to take me dancing too."

"Of course, the Avatar sets fire to the floors every other night."

"Stop following me."

"Stop talking and kiss me."

"Fine." She kissed him with as much force as he had kissed her. He was ready though and he angled his head slightly and began to slightly suck on her lower lip. Korra hated to admit it felt good. He pulled her closer and she tried very hard not to moan as he nipped her lip. Finally she pulled back.

"I could get used to this assignment." Mako smirked.

"And I could break your kneecaps."

"Only if we're on a date. I think I'm going to like this assignment."

Korra hit him. She wasn't going to like being babysat but at least she knew her parents were safe. Now she had to clean up the mess she helped make.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome.**


	3. Genderbender

Korra usually didn't make wishes. She wasn't a wishing type of girl: the things she wanted to she tried to get herself rather than just hope for it to happen. Katara had told her stories where girls wish for things and they magically happen but she always liked the stories where people went on adventures.

Now, however, Korra was willing to believe in wishes. Earlier, while walking through the park with Jinora and Ikki, they had both insisted that throwing a coin into the fountain and wishing would make it come true.

"But you have to remember to throw it over your shoulder. If you just toss it in then the wish won't come true!" Ikki exclaimed as Korra handed them each a coin.

"Aren't you going to make a wish Korra?" Jinora asked as Ikki excitedly throw her coin in.

"Nope, I have everything I could want," she assured Jinora.

Jinora smiled. "Then I might wish for a handsome firebender boy too." Korra laughed as Jinora turned to face away from the fountain and closed her eyes and wished.

She'd taken the girls back to the docks where Tenzin met them to take them home. After she'd gone over to Mako's and they'd had a fight. A fight that started as complaints about little things and turned into an all out shouting match about every single problem they had with each other. She had stormed out and ended up back in the park.

Back at the fountain fingering a coin in her pocket. She sighed and turned around. _I wish Mako had to spend one day in my shoes_, she wished as she throw the coin over her shoulder. There was a satisfying clunk and she knew it hit the water.

_Maybe wishes were meant to make you feel better_, she thought as she made her way to the docks to hopefully catch the last ferry to the Island and not have to swim. Besides one little wish can't hurt.

The phone was ringing. The phone was ringing and it was morning and these were the only things that mattered to Korra. She rolled over, grumbled about the stupid Council and stupid making her get her own phone line in case they needed her (and stupid Tenzin for agreeing because _someone_ kept calling), she grabbed the phone and muttered a groggy "hello."

"What did you do?" A female voice screamed at her.

"I'm sorry I think you have the wrong number." Korra rubbed her throat. She must be getting sick because her voice sounded scratchier than usual.

"Korra I know that's you. Bo stop laughing! Look I'm coming over, now. Be awake. Bolin where did you get that camera!" The voice was still shouting through the phone as Korra hung up. She rolled over and went back to sleep.

The next thing she was aware of was someone ripping the covers off. "Tenzin you know we are meeting this afternoon and I made sure to not have to do anything this morning so let me sleep."

"I'm not Tenzin," some girl said. Korra sat up and rubbed her eyes. Bolin was there and looked like he still wasn't doing a good job of not laughing. Next to him, holding her blankets was a girl who looked slightly familiar. Maybe it was the eyebrows, they reminded her of Mako's. "What did you do?"

The tone did it. "Mako? What happened?" Korra stood and noticed she was a little taller than Mako now. Not much and it shouldn't have made her happy.

"I don't know. I'm guessing you did something Avatar-y and this happened."

"There you go again, always accusing me of things!" Korra shouted.

"Me? You're the one that doesn't take responsibility for what you've done! Like now you did something and now I'm like this so go to the Spirit World or whatever and change me back!"

"Uh, I'm going to leave you guys alone," Bolin said as he made his way to the door. Neither noticed as he closed the door behind him.

"Being the Avatar isn't that easy! I would know if I went to the Spirit World and I didn't do anything!"

"Ugh this is still your fault somehow. If you would just listen to me-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, you always have to be right don't you," she scoffed.

"I don't always have to be right I just am right more than you are."

"This is just like probending practice. You always have to be in control and always know what's best for Bolin and me. Well I'm the Avatar and I know what's best for me!"

"There you go again! You can't keep thinking you can win an argument because you're the Avatar! Why can't you ever admit you're wrong!"

"All I did was make a stupid wish!" She stopped after she shouted that. "I...I made a stupid wish last night for you to spend a day in my shoes. I didn't think this would happen."

"So you wished for me to turn into a girl?"

"Of course not. I just," she paused. "I was so happy earlier and then we were fighting and I wanted everything to be like it was and for you to see how I felt. I didn't think it would happen. I mean, Jinora wished for a boy like you."

"She did?" Mako asked.

Korra sat back down on her bed. "Well yeah, you're kind of amazing when I'm not mad at you." She could feel her blush and hated it.

Mako sat down next to her and brushed a strand of Korra's hair out of her face. "I think you're amazing too, even when I'm mad at you." Mako leaned towards her. Korra immediately put her hands up.

"I know you want to kiss me and I want to too but, well, it's kind of weird." Mako looked down and smirked.

"It's a little weird but not that weird. Besides," Mako reached up to cup his (her?) breasts. "I think these are slightly bigger than yours."

Korra smacked his arm. "That's not endearing."

"But you're taller than me right now."

"I kind of like that."

"Knock, knock, everyone all right in here," Bolin called from the door.

"Yes," Mako and Korra said at the same time.

"Oh good. Do you have a way to fix Mako yet?"

Korra bit her lip. "I guess we just wait it out. It shouldn't be more than a day. If it is then I guess we'll figure out something then."

Mako flopped backward on the bed and grunted when her head hit the wall. "I'm not going out like this."

"That's fine, Bolin and I can raid the kitchen and you guys can stay here tonight. I just have to meet with Tenzin this afternoon but other than that I can stay with you guys." Bolin and Mako nodded.

They spent the rest of the day alternatively playing whatever games Korra could find or talking. Bolin left for a little while Mako and Korra had a very long talk.

In the morning Korra woke up curled up with her _boy_friend and told the Spirits she promised to never make a wish again.


	4. Crossover

**A/N**: About two months ago (according to tumblr) I wrote the first paragraph of this. I'd been trying to think of what to do for crossover and had another idea but, well, this was just more fun to write. I'm actually thinking of taking this and expanding on it but I have so many other fics to do.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Mako was damn good firebender. Second, there was a part of him-and I didn't know how potent that part might be- that was a huge jerk who liked rich girls. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with his sorry ass.

There was also the high probability that he was a vampire but that was something I couldn't be sure of. However I could confront him about it and make him tell me. The fact that the only way I knew I could make him talk involved exposing myself to at least one person (him) and I wasn't sure I wanted to do that. Being the Avatar is kind of hard when the previous one made an "Avatar law" (whatever that meant) that my identity should remain a secret until I mastered all four elements (stupid air).

I couldn't risk confronting him at school and I couldn't risk trying to do it at his house. His brother and I were friends but I don't think it would be polite to barge in saying "I know your brother is a vampire and I have to make sure he's not eating people because it's my job to keep peace but you don't know that yet because you can't and let's pretend I didn't just earthbend you into a cage and wrap it in ice alright?" That could just end up going wrong. I had to be sneaky about this. I had to make sure Katara didn't know what I was doing. This meant I had to cut class.

I was screwed.

* * *

This was the first morning I ever agonized over what to wear. It wasn't what most girls consider though; I was debating which sneakers would be better to run/bend in. Best to go with what I know so ratty converse it is!

Ok, I might also be debating on which shirt would look good and failing epically because I'd never really ever given this much thought. I'd always thought I looked good in whatever as long as it fit. Maybe light blue looked better?

"Something on your mind?" I jumped. Katara usually left me alone in the mornings.

"No, no, I just wanted to, uh,-"

"There's a boy isn't there?" She asked smiling. I'm pretty sure she's thrilled I have friends and possibly a boy. Having been homeschooled by my bending masters before this whole public school thing was a mess. I mean, sure, I learned a lot about bending but trying to play with other kids? Not so much. At least Tenzin pleaded having too much to do to even think about teaching me (a fourth kid on the way? How is that possible?) made Katara insist I move closer to him and go to regular school. She became my grandmother and I became a new transfer waterbending girl complete with the being made fun of and meeting a few awesome people. Adding a boy to all this would just make Katara's year. All she wanted was for me to fit in and to have a good time.

"The light blue brings out your eyes." Katara handed me the shirt I had flung onto the bed after holding it up.

"Thanks." I guess it wouldn't hurt to look nice for this.

"Have a good day and don't forget to walk Naga when you get home."

"Like I could forget to do that," I teased as I ran out of the room. "Can't be late!" I called over my shoulder as a slammed the front door.

I didn't have a car (I did get one as a gift but Katara said I couldn't have it till I was 18 (stupid rules)) so walking was the only option. It was cloudy and I hoped it wouldn't rain. I could just bend it away but it was always tiring and a pain.

I surveyed the parking lot as I crossed it and noted Mako's car. Of course it was a red Mercedes that just oozed money. He and his brother lived with Asami Sato and it appeared she paid for everything. I wasn't sure what that whole arrangement was but I could guess. And I hated that guess.

I entered the crowded hallway and zeroed in on my target. He was at his locker, shoving books into his bag. He was wearing the gloves he always wore and I wondered if they were meant to hide something.

"Hey," I said as I approached him.

He smiled. Damn he had a good smile. "Hey yourself. Need more of my history notes?"

"No but I think we should talk."

"About what?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Not here, somewhere else." His body stiffened and he narrowed his eyes.

"Why?"

"Look just trust me."

"Give me a reason to." His arms were crossed over his chest now and I knew I needed to do something. I stepped closer and held up my pre-calc book. I looked around one more time and hoped that I was just imagining everyone looking at us and lit a flame in my other hand. I quickly put it out. He grabbed my hand and began dragging me towards the back doors. "Come on, I know a place we can talk."

This was turning out better than I hoped. However I might want to rethink going off into the woods with a probable vampire. He basically dragged, as far as I could tell, about a half a mile away from the school and far enough away from everyone else for me to be able to bend without anyone seeing.

I stumbled as he abruptly let go of my arm and whirled around to face me. "Alright Avatar, what do you want?"

"The truth." That sounded corny even to me.

"Ask and I'll tell you." This was surprisingly open. Maybe my hunch was just that, a hunch.

"You're a firebender?"

"Yes." Ok good start.

"You have a little brother named Bolin."

"I believe you're friends with him." Touché.

Ok time for the hard question. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Here goes nothing. "Are you a vampire?"

I waited. He just kept looking at me. I was about to say something, anything, to get him to talk again when he answered. "Yes."

Oh, ok. Now what? More information, get more information. "How long?"

"How long what, Korra?" Why couldn't he just give me a straight answer?

"How long have you been a vampire, Mako?"

"Ten years."

"What?" How can that be right? "Bolin isn't your real brother then?"

"No, he is my brother, we were originally 12 years apart."

"Uh." What do you say to that?

"Bolin wasn't expected but he's my baby brother and I love him."

"I know this might not be the best thing to ask but," I paused because I had to know but I didn't know if he wanted to tell me. I pressed on anyway. "What happened? I mean, how did you end up like this?"

He turned away from me and began pacing. "One thing you have to know is that I used to watch Bolin when he was a kid all the time. He and Asami were best friends. So I ended up babysitting both of them all the time. Especially after her mother died. She only talked to Bo and Hiroshi brought her over all the time so he could see her smile again. One night," he paused and rubbed his hand over his face. "One night I was walking them to her house. My parents insisted on coming too, for a walk you know? Anyway it's all a blur really. One minute everything's fine and then next my parents are lying in a pool of their own blood and this...this thing was licking it up and then he turned and all I knew was I had to protect Bo. I woke up like this three days later in Hiroshi's house. We've been living there ever since with Asami protecting us. He's not around a lot anymore so I take care of both of them. It's hard but it's what I have to do." He continued pacing. I wanted to hug him. Was I supposed to want to do that?

"Aren't you going to ask me what I eat?" He joked.

"Uh, well, I was guessing you stole from a blood bank or something."

"Ha!" He wasn't laughing like it was funny, it was a bitter laugh. "I tried that. When it was so hard just to be around Bolin and Asami I tried everything. In the end the only thing that made it bearable is animal blood. It's what I drink. But you, you smell better than anything."

"I what?" Was he telling me I smelled like food?

He sighed. "What I said. You smell delicious. It's strange because I never thought petrichor and," he sniffed the air and I immediately wished I'd put on some kind of perfume. "Jasmine would smell so good. But you, Avatar Korra, want to kill me."

"I don't," I immediately said. It was true. I didn't want to kill him. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to know everything about him and make sure he knew everything about me. That terrified me.

"Don't you have to protect the balance of the world? Isn't my kind a threat to you?" He was standing in front of me now and I couldn't help but notice how his black t-shirt made his skin even paler and his gold eyes brighter.

"As far as I can tell you're not doing anything wrong. Unless this whole 'high school student thing.'" I wiggled my fingers in his face. "Is some kind of ploy to lore unsuspecting people to your house so you can kill them I think you're all right."

He smirked. "Just alright?"

I could feel my heart beating faster. "Well I like you, a lot, if that's what you mean." How could his breath smell so good? Like wood smoke and cinnamon candy.

"Just like?" His hand caresses my face. It feels like he's handling porcelain and I guess that's what I am to him.

I can't tell him I love him. I'm not even sure I can say the words. "So you're not with Asami?" I ask lamely instead.

"That would be awkward considering I'm pretty sure she and Bo have started something." Really? He hasn't mentioned anything to me. "Avatar?" He's using my title like a question. I'm not sure how to feel about this.

"I think I lo-" he kisses me before I can finish. It's like he's set fire to me and I can't get enough. His lips are hard against mine but I know he's putting as much feeling into this as I am. He moves ever so slightly and fireworks appear behind my closed eyes. This is perfect, this is heavenly.

I'm screwed.

* * *

**So any good? Reviews are awesome.**


	5. Damage

**A/N**: I'm just tired.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

He's broken and he knows it. He's learned to deal with it over the years, learned to hide it from the people he keeps close.

Bolin knows, he's sure of it. Bolin doesn't know how to help. He, Mako, assures his brother things are fine and makes sure Bolin's stomach is full and he sleeps safely. He didn't care that he was the one up at night trying to bend fire enough to keep them warm but not enough to get them caught. Bolin cares but he's as broken as Mako is.

He learned how to distract himself. Run numbers, stay alive. Probending helped. All his anger came pouring out in practice. He remembers Bolin marveling at his angry fire blasts.

With Asami it was easy. She's damaged like him just differently. She's more accepting, more willing to let people in. He envied her. She made his life and Bolin's life easier with her money and power. With Asami he could pretend. He could pretend that his years on the streets were a distant nightmare, that he's a rich probending star without a want in the world.

Asami made it easy.

Korra's her opposite.

He never felt like he was enough with her. She's bright eyed and ancient. She can crush or save the world with the palm of her hand.

She makes him want more.

She tells him he's all she needs and he almost believes her. She has as many worldly possessions as he does but she never needs more. She's a mystery he puzzles at night while she's curled up on his chest.

At night he promises her the world, promises he'll protect the girl who protects everyone. Because, as she slides her arms around him and moves just a little closer, he knows he finally has someone protecting him.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome.**


	6. Balance

**A/N**: I kind of like how this turned out. It's not at all how I thought it would considering this is about the fifth draft of this piece. Also **butter **your review made my day.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

At first it's easy. She knows the South Pole. They sneak off to hidden spots she's learned over the years. There's meetings in her bedroom in the compound and firsts they share.

They'd never sparred fire to fire. She's controlled chaos and he's ridged ferocity. Immediately she can tell he's had very little formal training, his technique is elementary at best but he makes up for it in creativity. Neither can anticipate the other's next move.

They end up laughing on the ground and kissing as flurries swirl around them.

* * *

On the boat back to Republic City they're sneaky. Tenzin purposely made sure their rooms are far away from each other even though he's traveling on Oogi.

Korra learns where all the creaky spots are on the way to Mako's room. Mako learns the rotation of the sailors who monitor the halls.

The voyage is full of shared meals and shared beds and annoyed looks from Bolin and Asami.

When they're first back on Air Temple Island they try to live by their new rules. They both agree Tenzin is testing out the rules he'll have for Jinora and Ikki on them.

They have a curfew and bed checks. They're not supposed to kiss for long amounts of time in any common area. If they're in the same room the door must be open. They can go on dates in the City but must be back by the time the last ferry leaves.

They ignore all of these and learn to sleep in the bison caves with Naga as their pillow.

* * *

A month later it's difficult. She spends her day giving people back their bending (she wonders how Amon even had the strength to take them all). He spends his days at the power plant, scrapping together money for his and Bolin's life.

Bolin comes to them about reforming the Fire Ferrets. Korra is hesitant. Isn't being a fully realized Avatar actually cheating? She's sure it is and maybe, just maybe, she should begin to figure out what she should do as the Avatar.

Mako thinks this through longer. He loves his bending but he's not sure he wants to keep competing. It's time, he thinks, to put aside games and mediocre jobs. He tells Bolin he doesn't want to be on the team anymore. He assures Bolin he'll help him find replacements. Asami offers to sponsor Bolin's team.

Mako and Korra's time together is full of unexpected naps and pleas of busy or 'not now'.

* * *

At three months it's becoming awkward. They're now discovering what they don't know about each other. There's a moment when Mako asks her when her birthday is. She laughs and tells him. He says that's the same day Avatar Aang died. She tells him that's how this works.

She buys him a moon peach as a treat. He thanks her and gives it to Bolin before washing his hands. She's angry and accuses him of not wanting gifts from her. He replies that he can't eat moon peaches: they make his throat close and a rash form on his skin. She apologizes and tells him to wait awhile before kissing her.

They're almost too intimate. She's not sure if she wants to go as far as he does. She finally tells him to stop in a heated moment. When he asks what's wrong she tells him everything. He listens and assures her he'll stop when she wants. She wonders if this makes her weak. She's sure it doesn't when she becomes aware of the power she has over him.

He begins to look for his own apartment. She goes with him to see them and plans the best route to each.

* * *

At five months they're learning. He quit the power plant and joined the police. He wants to make as much of a difference as Korra does. It's hard and there are days he wants to give up but Korra encourages him. She reminds him it was his idea to infiltrate the Equalists and his determination that helped find her.

She still practices airbending. Tenzin hasn't declared her a master yet. She's just happy that her movements are now controlling the air. She begins to carve her own glider. Mako jokes that the paper wings should be blue and not orange. She takes him seriously and she has the second blue glider in history.

They're beginning to figure out this relationship. They learn that stolen kisses are still wonderful but playful ones and ones for no reason are better. They're falling into a rhythm that's comfortable. They learn that not all their time needs to be together.

At five months they finally learn balance.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome.**


	7. Ever After

**A/N**: It's over! Yay!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

Ikki was bored. Sure she wanted to go with her mother and sister (and new little brother but he didn't count so much) to the City earlier. Of course she wanted to get away a little and maybe she could get some candy if she was good. Jinora already dragged them to the bookstore and came out with a bag full of books she was currently clutching to her chest.

Now they were in the herbalist shop and Mommy was looking for the ingredients for special calming tea for Daddy (something about trying to rebuild Republic City was making him stressed, as Mommy said). She was currently looking around the shop, marveling at all the things she had no idea what they were or did. There was a display on the counter that caught her eye.

'Love Potion' it proclaimed and Ikki was fascinated. "What's this made of?" She asked the woman at the counter. Pema was currently arguing with the main shop owner over prices and ignoring Jinora and Ikki while bouncing a slightly fussy Rohan in her arms.

"It's a love potion," the woman replied obviously disinterested.

"Will it make people fall more in love? Is it made with rainbows and sunsets? Can I give it to my friend? How long will it last?" Ikki asked in a rush, smiling sweetly to the lady.

The woman stared at the child. She took a deep breath. "Of course it will make people fall more in love. Shh, rainbows are the secret ingredient. I guess you could give it to your friend but make sure he has feelings for you first. It will last as long as who ever drinks it is in love."

"Mommy, Mommy I found something I want!" Ikki screamed gliding over to Pema.

Pema, pushing some hair out of her face and cooing softly to try to get Rohan to calm down, was completely distracted. "Whatever you want just put it on the counter and I'll pay for it. Now I know this lavender isn't as fresh as you're telling me it is so I'm not paying 15 yuans for a pound."

The other woman huffed and began offering a slightly lower price of 12 yuans. Ikki rocked back and forth on her heels trying very hard not to be impatient.

Finally, finally, Pema paid for everything and ushered the girls out of the shop. The owner looked at her assistant as they left. "You know you just gave Councilman Tenzin's daughter cactus juice?"

"What?"

"That's not our love potion, that's our cactus juice."

"I hope she doesn't use it."

* * *

"I brought you so lychee juice!" Ikki exclaimed as she barged into Korra's room. Korra and Mako broke apart quickly and he jumped off the bed at the sight of the young airbender.

"Uh, thanks Ikki. You didn't have to and can you knock the next time my door is closed?" Korra asked.

"Sure I can! But you guys need to drink this and tell me if it tastes good, all of it please." She smiled and Korra was immediately suspicious.

"It's only lychee juice?"

"Of course!"

"Korra just drink it. She made it special for us, you know." Mako had a way of talking to kids that Korra would never, ever, understand.

"Fine." She took the glass from Ikki and down it all in one gulp. Mako, not to be out done, did the same thing. Ikki smiled.

"How was it?"

"Really...quenching?" Mako said, his head was beginning to feel fuzzy.

"That's good! I'll leave you two alone now!"

"I feel really refreshed," Korra said as she began to stare at her hands.

"Korra I hope you know you're on fire."

Korra spun around in a circle. "Really? Do I make your heart burn for me?"

* * *

Korra's head hurt. Her mouth felt weird and there was something moving under her.

"Korra," Mako groaned. Wait, why was Mako here?

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you know where here is?" He asked.

She opened her eyes and quickly closed them. Too bright. Ok a little slower this time. Slowly, gently, she opened her eyes. They were on a beach, one of the ones on Air Temple Island that faced the City. "We're on Air Temple Island, can't you tell?"

"Oh, well, if I open my eyes," he admitted.

Korra rubbed her left hand over her eyes and stopped. That's when she felt it. The metal brushed against her skin slightly. _Please no_ she hoped as she pulled her hand away. There was a ring on her third finger. A ring that looked an awful lot like the ones girls were wearing now when they became engaged. She couldn't, she didn't remember, spirits she's in love with Mako but marriage is so final and not something she wants to do right now.

She sat up and, admittedly, noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt and looked really good without it. She shook her head. She had to focus. "Mako did we...did you...I mean...I have a ring-" the light glinted off a gold chain around his neck. A new one. With a ring on it. "Mako!"

"Don't yell Korra!" He rubbed his own face and groaned. "What was in that lychee juice?"

Korra crossed her arms over her chest. "Why are you assuming it was that?"

"Because that's the last thing I remember!"

"Don't yell!"

"Same goes for you!" They were both glaring at each other. "Ok. Let's just try to remember what happened."

Korra thought and what she could remember wasn't plausible. "We ate clouds spoons. There was a sunset..." this was beginning to sound like what Ikki said.

"KORRA!" Tenzin shouted from the cliff above them before gliding down to stare both of them down like misbehaving children. "What happened last night?"

"I don't know!" Korra complained as she buried her head in her hands.

"The papers know." He throw the paper at them. There, on the front page, was a large picture of her and Mako kissing and the headline exclaiming that the Avatar was now married.

She looked at Mako. He was fingering the chain around his neck, having found the ring on it. "We didn't?"

"We got married and somehow ate clouds and oh Spirits we're married Mako!" Korra complained into her hands.

"You two-"

"It worked!" Ikki yelled interrupting her father and flying down to join them. "You did everything I told you a love potion would do and now you're going to live happily ever after!"

"Happily ever" Korra began.

"After." Mako finished for her.

"It's perfect!" Ikki seemed much more excited about it then the newlyweds.

"Ikki please go back to the house," Ikki huffed but opened her glider and zoomed off. Tenzin turned back towards Mako and Korra. "Mako put on a shirt. You and Korra are going to also head back up to the house. Get some breakfast and we'll talk this over then." They slowly began moving. "Oh, and Korra you should call your parents and my mother. I'm sure they've heard by now." Korra winced at the thought.

Mako brushed sand off him and asked quietly "should I pack my things?"

"What? Why?" Tenzin asked.

"Uh, I mean, with everything, I can understand if you want me to leave, sir."

"The only reason you would be packing is if you were moving into my room," Korra said firmly.

"No one is moving anywhere at the moment. First we deal with the public fall out and discuss what's the best thing to do next," Tenzin assured them. He flicked open his glider and flew away, leaving the two to climb up the beach alone.

"So wife," Mako said.

Korra smirked. "Yes husband?"

Mako smiled. "I kind of like that."

"What, me calling you husband?"

"Yes wife."

"I like it when you say that." She brushed herself off.

Korra and Mako began to climb back up the cliff. And they lived happily ever after. After they yelled at Ikki for what she did, that is.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome.**


End file.
